


Don't Let Me Miss This Chance Again

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining Keith (Voltron), cursing, oblivious idiots, two boys trying to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 17 of Keithtober: Canon DivergenceMy take on the way the first episode of season 8 should have gone.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Kudos: 84





	Don't Let Me Miss This Chance Again

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!!! I am back! I did not forget. I know it's already the end of November, but work sucks. Real life takes up so much time. Anyway, I am still trying to finish these. I would love to do Klancemas, but alas....'sigh' I know I won't have the time. 
> 
> But please enjoy this latest update over a month late.

It’s quiet. The so called calm before the storm. After tonight it’s only going to get worse and who knows when it will all end. Keith lets out a deep breath and absentmindedly pets Kosmo. It’s not until he hears a weird sound of something clanging that he realizes he’s no longer alone. To say he’s shocked is an understatement. It’s not the shock of Lance coming to him for advice, it’s the shock of what he’s actually wearing. It’s an odd sort of pots and pans and even…..is that sausage?

The pair of them sit a few more minutes watching the last moments of the sun as it dips below the horizon leaving everything around them glowing in soft oranges, pinks, and yellows. Just as the first few stars come out Keith turns his head to look at Lance. He expects to see excitement, or a smile, or something. Instead Lance is biting at the skin around one of his thumbnails. And Keith thinks he looks almost dejected. As much as it hurt to hear Lance go on and on about Allura, all Keith wants is for him to be happy, and right now Lance looks anything but happy.

He doesn’t turn away when Lance catches him staring. “Are you okay Lance?”

“What do you mean?”

Keith frowns. He can feel the crease deepening in the middle of his forehead, “I guess I just thought you would be more excited to finally get a chance to go on a date with Allura.”

  
Lance turns back to the darkening sky and lets out a huff, “I am. I guess I’m just a bit unsure of all this.”

  
Once again Lance is pointing to the odd assortment of _things_ Coran has instructed him to wear.

Keith eyes him, trying to determine just what it is that has Lance so out of sorts. He can’t help but think this is not how you should look when you finally land your dream date, “You know I meant what I said. If Allura agreed to go on this date with you then it’s because of who you are. Not because she expects some weird Altean courting ritual.”

Lance tilts his head up and leans back on his hands, “I get that. But what if after all this is done and she finds more of her people she decides then that I was never good enough? I mean I’m not royalty, I can never be more than just….”

Keith cuts Lance off, “You shouldn’t have to be more. Who you are should be enough for anybody and if it’s not then they aren’t the right person for you.”

Keith felt his breath catch as Lance leaned over and bumped their shoulders together, “How did you get to be so good at love advice?”

Keith snorted, “I’m not.”

“Oh come on, all that shit about being who you are should be good enough for anyone…that’s quality advise if I ever heard it.”

  
Keith pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. This time it’s Keith staring off at some invisible thing in the distance as Lance stares at him. All he wants to do is tell Lance that Allura is wrong for him, that he has someone right here that doesn’t care about anything other than the person that Lance is. How does he tell him that he would follow Lance to the ends of the universe? He can’t do that to Lance though. He can’t ruin this night for Lance no matter how much it breaks his own heart. So he swallows hard and tells Lance what he needs to hear, “It’s what I would do if it were me.”

Lance gives a thoughtful hum, “Not like you ever have to worry about being good enough for anyone. Star student at the Garrison, ace pilot, leader of Voltron and all that. You should have ladies lining up for miles and miles. Probably the men too. I’ve seen how Rolo looked at you that one time.”

Keith scowled, “Yea people interested in what they think they know of me. I don’t want that kind of superficial shit. I want someone who knows the real me.”

Lance lands a playful punch to Keith’s shoulder, “Well it’s been real, but I should get going.”

Several minutes later and Lance still hasn’t left. Keith doesn’t call him out on it just yet. They sit in comfortable silence, both lost to their own thoughts. Lance probably wondering if he’ll get a kiss after their date, and Keith....Keith wishing it was him instead of Allura. But it seems it just isn’t in the cards for him. Probably never will be.

Keith finally stands up and watches as Lance follows suit. He takes in one last look at Lance, takes in the way the moon hits his face, lights up his eyes, how his skin seems to glow. Allura really is lucky to have Lance’s attention the way she does. And Keith should really learn to keep his mouth shut but he’s always been a bit impulsive, “Are you sure this is what you want Lance?”

  
Lance steps back, his eyes a bit wide, “What are you saying? Of course I want this. I’ve wanted this since the day I met her.”

Keith holds up his hands, “Okay, okay. I get it. I’m just saying you don’t look happy or excited, and it’s okay if you’re second guessing things.”

  
Keith should know things are about to get ugly when Lance narrows his eyes at him, “Are you telling me all of this because you’re interested in Allura? Don’t think I forgot about the time the two of you disappeared when you thought Zarkon was tailing you. Don’t try to butter me up with pretty words so you can sneak in and steal her away from me.”

  
Keith is so caught off guard by Lance’s train of thought it takes him a moment before he responds, “No! Lance, no! I don’t even like girls. What the hell…why would you think I would do something like that to you?”

Lance is still watching him with guarded caution, “Then why would you say that? Why would you ask me if this is what I wanted?”

  
Keith let out a sigh, “I just meant, if you’re concerned about living up to her expectations or whatever, just….Nothing, never mind. I hope you have a good time tonight.”

  
Keith is walking away when Lance grabs his arm, “Nope…you are not walking away from me. What the hell did you mean?”

  
Keith stops. But this time he doesn’t turn to face Lance. He closes his eyes and well, if he thought it was going to shit before, he’s really about to fuck up now, “I just meant, you have someone who will never expect you to be more than who you are. I said it before, you’re the Lance who is the Red Paladin, the right hand of Voltron, and the Lance who always has my back. And I think you should know I’ll always have your back, no matter what.”

“NO!”

Keith finally turns around at the sudden outburst from Lance. He can only watch as Lance paces back and forth and comes to a stop in front of Keith and jabs his finger in his chest, “Oh no you don’t! Not now. You left….you left Voltron and the team, and you left me..us…you left us. You don’t get to act like all of a sudden.....YOU DON’T GET TO DO THIS TO ME NOW KEITH!”

Keith’s mouth drops open, “Lance, I….”

  
“NO! Okay, no Keith. You leaving like that, it messed me up. I thought things were better and then you just left. And then you came back and I got over it. I got over…I got through it. I worked through some things and now that I finally have a chance with Allura, you don’t get to come back and mess with my head again.”

Keith’s voice was barely a whisper, “I didn’t know. Lance, I swear I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

  
“You left, so of course you didn’t know.”

Lance backed away from Keith, his outburst seemed to have left him with no energy. Keith didn’t know what to do. He never meant for things to get so out of hand. He was only trying to reassure Lance and now he finds out because he left, he fucked with Lance’s head, with his emotional well-being? How was he supposed to deal with this? His own voice became ragged when he finally responded, “I left because you didn’t need me. The team had five paladins. You pretended to never remember what happened after the explosion on Arus but I know you remember. So I thought you didn’t feel the same, you liked Allura and that was fine, so I left. YOU DIDN’T NEED ME!”

“What the hell Keith? What do you want from me? You’re telling me all this now, why? Why now? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

Keith stomped forward and grabbed Lance by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward with such force that their lips slammed together, teeth clacking horribly. Keith pushed Lance away with just as much force, “I want you to not go on a date with Allura. I want to be the one to tell you how great you are, how amazing you are and that you are perfect just the way you are. I wish it was me, okay? I wish you had come up here to ask me to dinner with your family but you didn’t. So, if I can’t have that, then I want you to be happy. And if you’re happy with Allura then I’m happy for you. I mean it Lance. All I want is for you to be happy.”

  
Lance’s eyes dart back and forth, searching for what, Keith doesn’t know. But whatever it is, Lance must find it because in the next second he’s cupping Keith’s face with both of his hands. “You are such an idiot. You’re so stupid, and reckless, and impulsive, and if you had half a god damn brain you could have told me all of this when you first got back.”

Before Keith knew what was happening, Lance pulled him forward, much gentler than Keith did minutes ago and pressed their lips together. It was a soft kiss, no anger or rush of pent up emotion. Keith felt himself sigh and lean further into Lance until he felt Lance rest his forehead on Keith’s. Keith just stood there blinking when Lance finally pulled back and started to walk away.

In bewildered shock he called out, “Where are you going?”

  
Lance stopped and gave Keith a look, “I need to have a long conversation with Allura. Apparently I’m an idiot because I'm the only person I know who would dump a princess before we even start dating. Then, I’m taking her to dinner with my family because I’m not about to leave a girl hanging even if I know it’s not going to work out. But after all of this is over, when we finally win this war, the first thing I’m gonna do is take my hot-headed boyfriend to dinner with my family.”

  
_Boyfriend…._ that one word, not even kissing Lance could do what that one word did to him. He felt his knees go wobbly and if Kosmo hadn’t been leaning against Keith, he knows he would have landed in a heap of embarrassment. Instead he lets out a breath and feels his cheeks turn an ungodly red as he lets out a squeak, “Oh.”

  
Lance only grins at him, “Yea, OH!”

Keith can only watch as he walks away. He knows he has a dopey ass grin on his face, he knows Shiro is going to give him shit for days, he knows he’ll feel awkward around Allura for a while, but Lance called him his boyfriend. And by god if he isn’t going to do everything he can to make sure Lance doesn’t regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on my other WIPs in case any of you are reading those. And a big thank you to all of you still reading and leaving kudos. You guys and gals are the true MVPs! Much love to all of you!


End file.
